epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alexschmidt711/Wright Brothers vs Paul Brothers
Here's another battle I've written parts of into the Discord. (Rather fortunately as I lost a lot of the text.) It's the battle of the Buckeye State brothers, Orville and Wilbur Wright vs Jake and Logan Paul! Logan Paul Jake Paul Orville Wright Wilbur Wright (No color means both are rapping) Lyrics 'Paul Brothers:' Yo who is this? Yeah, what are those? You're a miserable excuse for a pair of bros! You're gonna be defenseless when we step in the ring Beating brothers senseless? Yeah that's kind of our thing Whatcha gonna do in your little airplane? I'mma chug right past in my I-don't-care train Yo brothers, you may have got a lot done in your lives But you never did a girl and you never had no wives! Look at our suscribers now, see we are on fire now Forget the state quarters, yeah we repping Ohio now! And you haven't heard our worst, we're saving that for later Just recite my slogan, Logan: Dab on them haters! 'Wright Brothers:' Should we take it easy, Wilbur? Do we really need a track To expose these idiot ic talentless hacks? Go ahead Orville: it ain't everyday, bro '' ''That we can own an opponent who shows so little flow (beat kicks in) What's with your wack raps, are you trying to bore us? They were so lifeless, I bet you found' em in a forest! And that reminds me: You two have no shame! You show kids bodies, you show them gambling games! You're the Kardashians crossed with some redneck jocks Making millions hawking shock-value shlock! You're out of your mind if you think you can diss me I'll cut you like Baywatch, I'll drop you like Disney! You don't care about talent, you just want cash! To state it plane and simple: You're both gonna crash! 'Paul Brothers:' Man, you can't handle our YouTube channel bars Gonna ride your bikes the way I like: no handlebars And who you calling stupid? We ain't got much to show but At least me and Logan got our high school diplomas! And who needs pilots? Getting subscribers is our science We suggest you exercise your Wrights to remain silent! And who are your fans? Yeah, we're the real ballers Got millions of Logan and Jake Paulers! You're a pair of nerdy churchboys, and you sure ain't pretty We survived the end of Vine, now YouTube is our city! 'Wright Brothers:' You may have flown high, but now you're both falling Just like your antics, these raps you chant are appalling! We trained a generation of greats to operate our creations While you make our state the shame of the American nation You're nothing but a pair of jerk twerps, Dirk and Kirk Who never learned the value of hard-earned work! Why don't you fly back to Ohio, we'll supply all our technology So that you can make your raps the subject of your next apology! Category:Blog posts